1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper currency receiving apparatus for receiving paper currency. In particular, the present invention relates to a paper currency receiving apparatus for preventing fraud operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A paper currency receiving apparatus is widely used in e.g., vending machines and automated-teller machines. When a bill (or note) is inserted into a slot of the paper currency receiving apparatus, the bill is carried into an interior of the paper currency receiving apparatus and then discriminated by a detecting device for identifying whether the bill is genuine. However, fraud operation can be proceeded by bonding an end of a string to a side of the bill and pulling the bill out of the paper currency receiving apparatus after the bill has passed the detecting device. Thus, a fraud may purchase commodities and proceed with other deals. In addition to the loss of money, the paper currency receiving apparatus is apt to be damaged through the fraud operation.